


Run, Barry, run, Santa is not coming tonight

by KathleenRaven



Series: Olivarry Bingo [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Krampus - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenRaven/pseuds/KathleenRaven
Summary: Santa Claus has been kidnapped and it's up to the Flash and Arrow to save ChristmasOlivarry Bingo 2020: Christmas
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Series: Olivarry Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029864
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Olivarry Bingo 2020





	Run, Barry, run, Santa is not coming tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) I hope you are well and safe, this year has been difficult, so I thought I would bring a little Christmas cheer, I hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

Christmas, always a time of peace and quiet, unless you are a vigilante or superhero, for them there is never any rest; Oliver and Barry were returning from their most recent collaboration, successfully locking up a metahuman with the ability to blend in with the environment, whom Cisco named Chameleon

"Good job, guys" said Cisco as soon as they were in the cortex.

"Thank you for helping me, Oliver"

"Not at all, you know you can call anytime"

The engineer didn't miss the curious exchange of looks and smiles, kept his thoughts to himself, and unwrapped another candy cane

"So you're leaving now?" asked Barry with what seemed like sadness.

"Yes, there is still one place I must go before I return to Star"

Barry knew where, he would probably go to see his son

"Okay, thanks again, Ollie" answered Barry with a radiant smile

They had to thank all that is sacred that Cisco had a candy in his mouth because if not, he would be screaming, he knew it! Since last year he noticed the signs, but now he was 100% convinced: Flarrow is real! Talking about them, both of them kept finding excuses not to say goodbye and now they were looking at each other with heart eyes, it wasn't until out of nowhere a breach opened up in the middle of the cortex, making everyone present pay attention again

A humanoid creature came out of the breach, small in stature, 1.50 meters or perhaps less, its features were not visible 

"We earthlings are peaceful"

"Dude, I'm an elf, not an alien" replied the creature as he stepped completely out of the breach.

"Yes, of course I knew that" replied Cisco.

"Wait, Elf? like Santa's?" said Barry when he saw the little being in detail, dressed in green from head to toe and with big pointed ears.

"Yes!" the elf stopped to look at Oliver and Barry, their costumes, more specifically "It's you!"

"What about us?" asked Oliver.

"You're Flash and Arrow, right?"

"Yes" said Barry

"I came to this earth to look for you, you have to help me"

"Help you with what exactly?" Oliver asked.

"Santa Claus has been kidnapped and it is up to you to save him and Christmas"

Oliver burst out laughing

"Is this a joke? There is no Santa Claus"

"Says the one who is in love with a guy who moves faster than sound"

Wow, that little man had guts, Cisco already liked him

"If what you say is true" Oliver looked at Cisco as if he wanted to make him his new arrow target "I mean, about Santa being kidnapped. Why them?"

'There's a prophecy about them, when the chaos broke out I visited the other festivities because the North Pole breach can only be used once and only the Valentine's Day people could open a portal here, it was either that or travel with the tooth fairy...."

"The tooth fairy? You have to tell me everything about your earth!"

"That will have to wait, we are running out of time"

"What do you need us to do?" asked Barry

"First convince your friend over there that this is real"

"Ollie…"

During his time on the island he saw inexplicable things, maybe it wouldn't be so crazy to think that Santa Claus existed

"Well, I believe you"

"Now we have to hurry, the portal is about to close"

Barry looked at Oliver, the archer nodded and they both followed the elf through the breach

"Oh no, I'm not going to stay here" said Cisco before following them 

On the other side of the portal everything was pink and full of hearts but with scientific instruments, it seemed to be a laboratory

"What is this place?" asked Barry.

"This is where Cupid creates his arrows"

"This is awesome!" exclaimed Cisco looking at the strange artifacts

"There is no time for tourism" said the elf "we have to return to the country of Christmas".

They left the laboratory and went through a series of corridors until they reached a room that looked like a kind of military barracks where many cherubs were gathered, all of them looked like small soldiers, formed in lines waiting for orders from their general: Cupid

"Aircraft status report" asks Cupid for one of his cherubs

"The helicopter is ready for the comrades to return to the country of Christmas, sir"

"Well, send a pilot with them and leave as soon as possible"

"Yes, sir"

"They are the heroes who will save Christmas" says Cupid, looking at them curiously as if he recognized them from somewhere, these apparently are not together, maybe he is confused about the version of them

"Yes"

"You have a vitally important task on your hands, don't fail"

"We will not" promises Barry solemnly

"Nice bow" Cupid says to Oliver, out of nowhere, a few more arrows appear in his quiver "I see you need ammunition" 

"Thank you... but won't that make whoever I shoot fall in love with me?"

"Of course not, these are normal arrows, like the ones you use, a little more deadly, obviously, you're going to need them where you're going" lower his voice and add "he doesn't need any of my love arrows anymore, I can see it in his eyes"

"I think it's time to go" says Oliver, trying to hide his awkwardness.

Cisco keeps taking mental notes on everything that happens

"Of course" says the elf with whom they arrived "thank you for this, Cupid".

"It's not a hassle"

A cherub shows them the way to a heliport, they get into the helicopter, from the heights they can see how they leave the Valentine's Day country with its pink tones and enter the Christmas country, snow-covered pine forests and a dark wooded area; the helicopter lands near what they suppose is Santa's workshop, they get out and the elf takes them inside. As they pass through the doors they see a bunch of elves working on tables in what looks like a chain production system, they put together toys, bicycles, everything; they stop their work when they see them arrive, their faces are of astonishment "it's them" murmurs some

"Order, comrades" says the elf who led them "I have brought the heroes who will save Santa Claus and Christmas" there is applause and shouting "but I ask you to continue the work, do your activities normally, we are counting down"

A few murmurs later, the elves work as if nothing had happened, Cisco continues to observe them until he notices that his companions have already left, he hurries his steps until he reaches them, they enter what is supposed to be Santa's office since there are a lot of snow spheres inside which there are small houses that represent the homes of all the children of the world, at times they change and you can see the occupants

"Is this how Santa knows who is being nice? I think it's a little invasive" says Cisco as the elf looks at him in annoyance.

Barry tries in vain to look for his house, Oliver follows his gaze and in one of the small spheres he sees William, his son, looking sad while he plays with his action figures, he probably waiting for him, he represses a sigh and watches the elf open a secret door, on the other side there is a kind of emergency bunker

"What is this place?" asks Barry. 

"It's just what it looks like, a bunker, Santa knew this day would come, so he prepared by collecting all the things you would need here"

There are several things in the room, what catches their attention is a scroll on the wall, it is full of drawings, a figure in green points a bow to a beast with big horns while on the other side a thin figure dressed in red is in Santa's place in the sleigh.

"Is that the prophecy you were talking about?" Oliver asks 

"That's right" 

"Who is the guy with the horns?" Cisco asks curious

"That's Krampus"

"What is a Krampus?" says Barry intrigued and concerned

"Never heard of him?" the three deny with their heads "you're lucky. Krampus is a cruel and evil creature, his first duty was to see that the children behaved well to help Santa Claus but he began to take justice into his own hands, first punishing them by giving them coal, then chasing them to beat them with branches until he tried to…"

"He tried to eat the naughty children" Oliver interrupted, everyone looked at him "I vaguely remember Raisa talking to me about something like that, a creature that appeared in December and punished children, it was a European tradition, I didn't remember its name"

"Exactly; once his methods went too far, Santa Claus decided to exile him to the edge of the forest and has been locked up ever since, until recently, the evil of humans has fed him and finally he was able to free himself, he came here and took Santa Claus; our hope is you, according to that scroll, you are the only ones capable of saving him, otherwise Krampus will take control of the holiday and Christmas will disappear forever as we know it"

The silence floated uncomfortably for a few moments until Cisco spoke again

"So there's an evil Santa, I didn't see it coming! It gets better and better. How are they supposed to defeat him?"

"You have to get to his lair and…"

Just then the lights went out

"It's already started"

"What's going on?"

"Everything in the workshop is fed by Santa's magic, the reserve is empty, the same will happen to the whole country if we don't do something soon"

Footsteps were heard, another elf entered with a candle in each hand, holds one and hands the other to his partner 

"We have to find a way to run the generator, it's impossible for the reindeer to do it so soon before Christmas" said the newcomer

"Flash, your powers will help us"

"Me?"

"By running you can produce energy strong enough to compare to magic, until Santa returns"

"But I can't let Oliver face Krampus alone"

"If we don't get that generator working, even if you bring Santa in on time, there will be no gifts to give out"

"Stay, Barry" says Oliver, remembering the sadness on William's face, if he can do anything to make him smile again, he will. "I'll be fine, the gifts of millions of children depend on you, you don't want to disappoint them"

"Okay, just be careful" it looks like he's going to say something else, but instead, hug Oliver 

"I'll be" he responds as he tries to hold him in his arms for a moment longer

Barry and Cisco leave with the elf to activate the generator, while Oliver stays in the bunker with his guide in this strange adventure

"It's time for you to prepare, here are some things"

They walk to a corner, there is a big candy cane, the elf gives it to him. 

"Am I supposed to give Krampus a diabetic coma?"

"No, take a good look"

Oliver carefully inspects the candy cane and finally sees what it really is

"A sword" 

"Only that sword can cut the chains of Krampus"

The elf keeps passing him Christmas weapons: such strange things from ginger dust, mistletoe to earmuffs, now Oliver is dressed in a warm version of his Arrow suit, instead of his hood he now wears a hat like Santa's but green, he feels ridiculous

"You are ready, I can only accompany you to the entrance of the forest, from there you will be on your own, remember to find your own light"

Oliver nods, though he has no idea what he means by the latter

* * *

Barry has been running, the generator is connected to a treadmill like the one he has in the labs, the elves keep working in the workshop, Cisco ask them hundreds of questions until one of them is kind enough to take him out, he gives him a toy robot identical to one he had as a child and that stops his interrogation, now he is sitting next to the treadmill, playing; the speedster watches him for a moment while he slows down to drink some water

"I envy you so much at this moment, there is still a lack of energy to fill the battery" he says, looking at the large container.

"I'm just the friend of the chair, you're the hero; this is the best mission I've ever been on, lucky you don't have to fight the scary guy"

Barry frowning

"I wonder how Oliver is doing" 

"I'm sure he' s fine, he' s Arrow. What can Krampus do to him?"

* * *

It was not the first time he faced a climate like this, the occasion he faced Ra's Al Ghul there was a snowfall like this, he walked through the trees, it was getting darker and colder, suddenly he feels another presence close by, rather many, Oliver prepares his bow and takes a defensive position, Whatever it is, is closer and closer, in the dim light he sees a little doll crawling towards him, he almost wants to laugh, he lowers his bow and keeps walking, he lifts the plastic baby but regrets it immediately because the evil toy bites him and then laughs with her sinister little voice 

"Is it revenge for cutting the hair of Thea's dolls?" he says as he throws the doll to the ground and shakes the hand that was bitten, then he points his bow and shoot "I never liked those dolls, and you even less"

A crowd of evil dolls approaches, Oliver keeps shooting arrows for a while, all of them give the target, the result is a little scary: there are arrows with two or three dolls impaled on them, others have arrows in their eyes or on their foreheads, they are still alive as they throw horrible screams while shaking their little arms and legs. The good news is that the way seems clear now, he keep walking, going into the darkness.

* * *

Honestly he is already getting tired of running, he looks at the container once more, this time it is almost at the edge of its capacity, the elf appears again

"I see that you have filled the battery, that will be enough to finish the preparations, you can stop running"

Barry slows down and finally gets off the treadmill

"Well, then I'll go help Oliver, the sooner we rescue Santa…"

"I'm afraid not, there are some things I'd like you to help with, there are preparations to be made

-Couldn't you and the rest of the elves do it? I don't want to leave Oliver alone... alone with Krampus"

"This can only be done by Santa and in this case you, as I explained, the speed force acts in a similar way to his magic" also remember perfectly the instruction: Arrow must visit the forest alone.

"All right, I'll do it"

"Well, we have to go prepare the reindeer"

"Did you say reindeer? Oh, my God! This is the best day of my life" exclaimed an excited Cisco. 

* * *

"It's the worst day of my life" 

Says Oliver trying to free himself from the new attack: alive Christmas cookies, of all the damn things, some cookies want to kill him; he manages to get rid of some of them and manages to use one of his arrows and climbs one of the pines, at this point he has almost no visibility and the snow is very dense, he thinks about how to get rid of the cookies, because to his horror he hears them climbing, he looks among the weapons that the elf gave him, he finds the ginger powder, following the strange logic of this Christmas land that should work, he blows and the cookies begin to fall unconscious, he comes down from the tree ready to go on his way

"I definitely prefer to fight criminals, it's less weird" he says to himself as he accidentally steps on a cookie.

The more he walks, the deeper the darkness becomes, until he cannot continue anymore, he searches among weapons but unfortunately the elf did not think of giving him a flashlight or something like that, he sits on the ground, trying to find branches or stones to light fire, there is nothing but snow. He starts to get discouraged, he should have stayed in his own earth, at this moment he would be with William maybe, he sighs in defeat but then he realizes something: light, the only thought of his son has made a little bit of that darkness disappear, he continues with the positive thoughts: he remembers William playing, the loving hugs of Thea, the smiles of Barry; the darkness disappears giving way to an intense light, as if the sun was shining, he continues walking and in the distance he can see a dark looking cave

* * *

"I know I can still name them all: Dasher, Dancer, Vixen, Prancer, Comet, Cupid, Blitzen, Donner and Rudolph" says Barry excitedly as they walk to the barn where the reindeer are resting. 

"I see that you remember them well, they will be happy to meet you, be careful with Blitzen, he can be very... effusive"

As soon as they open the door, Barry understands what the elf meant, because one of the reindeer pounces on him like a dog happy to see its master

"So you are Blitzen" he says looking at the reindeer, he has a big lightning spot on his right side

"He admires you a lot, he is the fastest reindeer" says the elf as he helps him up.

Cisco doesn't worry, he's too busy watching the rest of the reindeer, especially Vixen, who plays with a ball, throwing it with her nose, as if she were a seal 

"What should be done with them?" asks Barry 

"You just have to brush them and then prepare their harnesses, by doing so they will be loaded with a little bit of your speed force

"Hands on" he says, taking a brush

He starts with Dasher, then with Dancer; all the reindeer are very docile and calm, as if Barry's energy made them feel comfortable, when he arrives at Cupid he is playing with a mistletoe, for some reason he stops to think aloud

"Will Ollie be all right?"

* * *

He approaches the cave, apparently nobody is there, he remains attentive, he hears something, it is a bell, but not a normal one, this one emits such a high frequency that it makes the Laurel's Canary Cry look like a joke; he ends up in the snow, writhing in pain, praying that his eardrums have not been broken, he remembers the earmuffs that the elf gave him, he puts them on and the noise decreases, he still hears the bell but it is bearable. While the sound is nearer, also his adversary is nearer; from the shadows the infamous creature appears: it is taller than Oliver, walks on two legs, has a pair of enormous horns, his expression is of total cruelty, accentuated by an evil smile that shows its sharp teeth, in its front extremities it has big claws between which it holds a chain and a small notebook, he opens it in a page and throws it towards the archer, he comes closer and realizes that it is the same as the one he used when he started his mission, this list is titled _Naughty Children_ , there are many names crossed out, but he is surprised when he sees the one at the bottom of the page _Oliver Queen_ , Krampus smiles at him more widely

"It takes more than a goat hybrid to end with me, Krampus, I have a list too and right now you are on it"

He shoots an arrow, but it doesn't hurt Krampus, now is a good time for a plan

* * *

"It's almost time" says the elf

"But Oliver hasn't arrived with Santa" replies Barry.

"If Santa doesn't arrive on time, you will have to do it yourself, you are the only person fast enough to endure such a long trip in such a short time"

"Yes, that's what I call Flash Claus" answered Cisco excitedly "or is Santa Flash better?"

"But I can't go, I can't go down a chimney" interrupted the speedster.

"That's a myth, why would Santa Claus would go down the chimney? He uses the door just like everyone else, he phase it in a similar way as you do

"I never thought of anything like this"

"It's our job that you don't, but getting back to this, it would only be for tonight and look on the bright side: you'll be able to eat all those cookies"

"I will, for the kids" and maybe a little for the cookies

"I knew you would, we have to find you appropriate clothing" 

They return to the bunker, the elf takes them to a display case, takes out a red coat like the ones Santa wears, but it has a lightning bolt in the center and the belt is gold instead of black and a Santa hat 

"This is great!"

"It is" Barry agrees

"You have to go now or you won't have time"

"What do I have to do?"

"Literally just get on the sleigh and sit there, the reindeer know what to do; the right presents will appear from the bottomless bag when you get to the house, then you will go through the door and leave them under the Christmas tree, then you can eat the cookies"

"I get it"

"So what are we waiting for?" says Cisco

"Oh no, you won't go, you have a more important purpose, you will direct the communications, you will be able to see everything from here" answers the elf

"Great, North Pole technology!"

"I know, now hurry up, the kids are waiting"

* * *

The arrows are proving to be useless, only the ones that Cupid gave him have served against Krampus, Oliver keeps thinking about what to do, the damn monster is very agile; it is only a second of distraction that is enough for the satyr to throw his chain and leave him trapped

"Damn" he murmurs and Krampus has the nerve to laugh at him

The chain surrounds his arms and part of his torso, he cannot break it but... he is already regretting it as soon as he gets the idea, the training of the bratva will be useful in this case: he moves his left arm until he manages to free it, it is a little painful, but fortunately his ligaments are conditioned in the art of escapism, he will fix it in a moment; he reaches for his weapons and takes the sword/candy cane and cuts the chain, the chain is destroyed, Krampus has stopped laughing

"Don't you like sweets?" says Oliver as he rearranges his arm

Krampus grunts and throws himself against him, they fight, Oliver succeeds in attacking him with the sword some few times, but it does not hurt him enough, he mentally reviews his strange Christmas arsenal, the only thing missing is mistletoe, that has to be; he takes out a branch of the plant and his enemy retreats at once, entangles it in one of his arrows and says in his Arrow voice

"Krampus, you have failed this Christmas!"

He shoots the arrow and hits the target, it has hit right into Krampus' chest, he is now lying on the snow, try not to look at him and run to the cave, he still has to take Santa back

* * *

He will definitely remember this Christmas, the view from the sleigh is impressive, they fly over rivers, forests, cities; the night has been quiet, except for some little kids in Australia who almost discovered him, but he was fast enough to get out, an hour ago he arrived in Canada, now he is delivering toys in the United States

"Barry, you are approaching Central" says Cisco through the communicator

"I noticed it" he says, smiling as he looks at the sign: _Central City, Home of the Flash_

He arrives at the first house and does the same thing as in the others: he takes the presents, goes through the door and leaves them under the Christmas tree, then comes the good part, there are the cookies and milk, he has eaten a lot tonight, now he understands why Santa is so fat, but he doesn't blame him, he is definitely going back to France for some macaroons. He continues with the procedure, house by house, sometimes he keeps some cookies for the reindeer, he checks his list and the next to be visited is William Clayton, apparently he is a big fan of Flash since in the christmas tree there are spheres with little golden rays and the gift he is giving him is a new action figure of his alter ego

"Look at that, you have a fan" says Cisco, who has seen everything from a camera in Barry's Christmas hat. 

The speedster can only smile, Oliver's son is a Flash fan

* * *

The Krampus' cave is dark, only illuminated by the fire of a bonfire on which there is a big, very big pot, above it Santa Claus is chained, Oliver puts out the fire and very carefully cuts the chain and helps Santa Claus to come down, he is just as they have described: white hair, beard, prominent stomach and dressed in red 

"You did it, Oliver, I never doubted you"

Normally he would be suspicious, but he is Santa Claus and if the stories are true, he has known him since he was a child

"Thank you, Santa"

"Let's get out of here, this place gives me the creeps"

They walk outside, a few meters from the cave Krampus still lies in the snow

"Don't worry about him, you did what was necessary"

"It doesn't feel that way." thinks about how Krampus punished the children, reminds him of the way he acted when he had just returned from the island

They continue walking in silence for a while, until they reach the dark space where Oliver almost got lost before 

"You are not like Krampus, he punished only for the pleasure of doing it, you have brought many criminals to justice, you have been wrong but you are different now, you changed, do you know why? There is light within you, you would not have been able to reach me if it were not so"

Then remember what the elf said: find your own light

"That light in you is fed by the people you love, those who helped you cross this forest the first time are the most important people to you, their love brought you here"

"These words sound familiar" he smiles a little as he remembers Barry saying something similar, a ray of light illuminates the forest.

"You think of them now" says Santa happily "we must return to supervise that the deliveries are in order". 

* * *

The night is ending, Barry guides the sleigh back to the North Pole, which only for this night is the entrance to the portal that leads to the country of Christmas on the other earth, the reindeer pass through the portal and descend on the snow, they are received with applause and shouts of the elves, among the crowd, the brunette sees two people taller than the little elves, he runs in that direction

"Ollie! You're okay" he says as he hugs him".

"I am, you were great, by the way, I was watching the broadcast with Cisco and Santa" 

It is then that he notices the person standing next to his friend

"Santa! I'm glad you're well too, it's a great honor to meet you"

Santa Claus is laughing, funny

"The honor is mine, Barry, you did a great job out there, come on, I have something for you"

They follow Santa Claus back inside, enter the bunker again and from one of the display cabinets he takes out a large parchment and a feather

"In gratitude for helping me and for all you do for your cities, I will write your names here permanently" take the pen and in the list _Nice kids_ write _Barry Allen_ and _Oliver Queen_ , under a certain Kara Danvers "you are nice people, never forget it" look directly at the archer when saying that 

"Thank you, Santa" says an excited Barry, practically bouncing with happiness

"There are still a couple more gifts" Take a bottomless bag and take out a letter to give to Oliver "Give this to William when you see him again, so he knows why you didn't visit him today" then look up "Barry, your gift is up there, you know the rules"

Barry looks at the ceiling, he and Oliver are standing under a mistletoe, he blushes 

"You heard Santa, Barry, rules are rules" says Oliver as he gets closer to him. 

With a smile, Barry closes the distance between them and joins their lips in a tender kiss, they stay there for a few moments, until they hear something like a camera click followed by a scream of

"Flarrow is real, people! I knew it, I knew it! The best Christmas ever!" excited Cisco exclaims

Santa Claus laughs 

"That's right, that's the way Christmas is supposed to be, with everyone happy, now, I must return you to your earth". 

"It's not fair"

"I'm sorry, buddy, we got to get back" says Barry. 

The elf that took them, enters the bunker

"Everything is ready, we have a transport that will take you to Valentine's Day country and from there you will open a portal back to your earth". 

"So this is goodbye, I will always be grateful to you for saving me and Christmas, keep on being good and have a merry Christmas"

"Thank you, Santa, Merry Christmas to you too" answered Barry.

"Merry Christmas" said Oliver.

"Merry Christmas and thank you for making the Flarrow real once and for all" added Cisco 

"I only helped a little; go, Candy Cane will take you back" he says, addressing the elf.

"Is your name Candy Cane?" asks Cisco with a laugh.

"Shut up" answers the angry elf "come on".

The trip to Valentine's Day country is quiet and silent, they are received by Cupid himself and he smiles with pleasure when he sees the two heroes holding hands, they get together without his intervention; he opens the portal and they pass through it, they return to the cortex 

"Man, it's the best Christmas ever!"

"I know" says Barry as he rest his head on Oliver's shoulder "but I don't know about you, I'm exhausted". 

"Yes, I am too" answers Oliver. 

'I'll go to my workshop to sleep for a while, you can have your bridal suite in the infirmary, but don't tell Caitlin"

They both laugh

"As tired as I am, I'll take it. Will you join me?" says Barry 

"Of course"

"Merry Christmas, guys" 

"Merry Christmas, Cisco"

They leave in opposite directions, Barry and Oliver enter the infirmary, the speedster hears his phone ringing but ignores it

"You're not going to answer?"

"No, just now I want to sleep, I'll explain everything to everyone tomorrow"

"Well, then…" he lies down on the bed and the brunette next to him

"Then I think we were going to sleep and something like this" kiss him again. "Merry Christmas, Ollie". 

"Merry Christmas, Barry" 

The End 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little reminder: I have a Wattpad account with the same name, so if you speak Spanish, I'll see you there
> 
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
